Always Been You
by shipping
Summary: Hermione write's a letter to Ron on her thoughts of them over the years and they're recently developed relationship. Post HBP spoilers sprinkled throughout the diaglogue ONESHOTOOC kind of. rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. That belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all the various publishers. If I did own HP, I'd be very lucky in a lot of ways.

Author's Note: This is my very first fic. Please don't be too harsh. Post HBP in the summer may contain spoilers sprinkled through the dialogue. OneShot & slightly OOC, a bit mushy but it's kind of my take on R/Hr through Hermione's eyes. I've been trying to see how I'd put it all together with them and this is what I came up with. R+R and thank youuu.

**ALWAYS BEEN YOU.**

**Dear Ron,**

Every since the day we met each other, I think everyone knew how it was supposed to be. Ron and Hermione, Hermione and Ron—that's how it was supposed to be. Even from the very beginning, when he and Harry hated me. _Everyone_ knew it was supposed to be us all the bickering, long periods of not talking they knew. Then there was Krum who had somehow change things but made them come together too. Krum who had, although he was my first snog made _you_ see me, Ronald. Made you see that there was more to me than just being this girl who followed you and Harry around, gave you answers on your homework, acted like your mother. _I_ existed, for once. For once. And although this may sound crazy or selfish—I liked it. I liked knowing that there was a way I could make you notice me, see me. You were jealous of every day Krum was around, every time he was mentioned, the Yule Ball. And I swear to you Ronald, if you would've asked me the very first time you heard "Yule Ball" instead of after you asked every other witch in fourth year, I would have said yes with no hesitation. It didn't matter to me about Krum being some big Quiddich star. You know more than anyone else that I could careless about that useless game of flying around on brooms. But what did matter was you. And in fifth year, it seemed like things went back to how they were. Like in year 1-3. You treated me no differently than you would…Ginny. I didn't mind it was better than you ignoring me and glaring at me but still, you didn't make me feel special. Oh Ron, you have no idea how you treating me differently from other girls made me feel. Knowing that you saw me, that was priceless. But then…something changed in us both doing 6th year. Something, I don't even know how it happened. It makes me smile to think about it. I mean you hurt me so much with your constant snogging of that twit Lavender Brown, but I knew it was only because of what Ginny had said. About you never snogging anyone and—and, how even _Hermione_ had even snogged Krum. Then there was me thinking that you couldn't win at Quiddich on your own, I swear I knew you could Ron. I just, I don't know it's not easy for me to show how I feel about you. I'm not that kind of person. As much as it pains me to say all this I'm not like Lavender, I can't smile and flirt and kiss you to show how I feel. I'm not even like _Pansy _is with Draco. She's always with him, near him, kissing him, wanting him. I'm not like that. Neither of them. Sometimes I wish I were more like them. I mean, I don't want to be a slut if that's what it sounds like I'm hinting at I just want to be able to…show you. Show you I need you. It's all I've ever wanted. I'm not good with flirting and winking and all that stuff, and the only thing I could ever do was argue with you and let you copy my homework. Even if I would put up a "fight." Ron I never thought down on you, ever. I never thought you weren't as brave as Harry or less Handsome. It's always been you. When I see I want to kiss you but I can't because Ronald that just isn't me. I think you're finally starting to get it. This thing of you and me, me and you, us. Whenever we're talking—you, harry, and I, you're always the one I'm looking at you. Always in your blue eyes, always at your amazing smile. Your quirky sense of humor and oddly wonderful sarcasm. Being smart has always been a cover up for me and you know it. Well, I think you do I'm not sure you've never really let on to it. But now that I'm thinking about it I know you didn't just…snog Lavender because you liked her. In fact, I don't even think you grew to like her in those months. It was to get back at me…for Viktor, for saying you needed that stupid potion to be good a potion, and for simply hurting your pride. Ronald, I'm so sorry I never meant to do it. It goes back to that whole being smart situation if I didn't have my work to be preoccupied with I'd be like…Lavender and Parvarti. I'd turn into mush around you and everything. But now. Now, you know. You know everything. How much I love you, and how perfect we are for each other. Last night was amazing. You driving your parents car to my house at 8 and introducing yourself to my parents. You really listened to me over the years, and must've had a talk with your dad—I practically thought you were a Muggle!. Then after a good fifteen minutes of chatting we got ready to go. You opened the door for me and smiled. And we went to this wonderful little pizza parlor I'd never even told you about, you paid for everything and complimented me on my hair twist. That was so important to me, I thought about you the whole 2 hours I did it, and sprayed it so stiff until my mom thought it was going to fall out. Afterwards we went to the Burrow and had ice cream, I really loved it Ron. But best of all you snogged me. I always wondered what it'd be like to snog you, I knew it wouldn't be like with Krum—trying to bite my face off. No it was nice. At first you moved all the stray hairs with the back of your hand and then you kissed my forehead. Afterwards you kissed me softly and pulled away your cheeks flushing pink. I touched your soft red hair, and put my hands around you neck and you proceeded to kiss me again. This time a bit harder and more passionately. I know this is a bit corny but it was like in a romance novel or one of those Muggle romantic movies. You drove me home and kissed my cheek before you told me "goodbye, I'll see you soon" and went back home. I'd never had a more…_magical_ date. Now that I know what you, Harry, and I have to do it doesn't seem so scary. I can go in this knowing that I have you to love me in a way no one else does. You to see me in the way I've always wanted you to but never knew how to make you. The way it always should've been. And being predictably in love isn't so bad, and letting my guard down and thinking about counting every freckle that's sprinkled across your nose isn't so ludicrous. Wanting to be held by you and see what happens isn't so farfetched. I feel like fighting that war and leaving Hogwarts behind for an unknown future won't be so hard. I've got you and Harry, and especially you. And if you die, or I die or we both die We'll die knowing we were in love. And we knew without doubt. Knowing we weren't alone. And that when we get to wherever we're going the other one will be there one day.

Forever yours in more ways than one,

Hermione


End file.
